Angela Franca
Franka Porsche is a Valkyrie and member of the newly formed Platoon 13. Background Franka hails from Germany, as evidenced by her name. Nothing else is known of her background. Appearance Franka has hot pink hair, done in two pigtails that run past her shoulder blades, as well as brown eyes. She's the most slender of the Valkyries, as well as the only one who wears glasses. Her uniform is practically the same colour as her hair. Personality Franka seems to be the smartest of the contingent, as she relays the technical details of Kazuya's stigma body to her fellow Valkyries. She also has a very quirky, slightly perverted personality, as evidenced by her attempting to "investigate" Kazuya, by reaching into his pants and openly comparing the breast size's of Satella and Ferrari. Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc Franka was introduced alongside her fellow masked Valkyries during the display of their abilities against a Type S Nova replicate. Franka began by blocking the Particle Cannon fired by the Type S replicate, while the rest of her team-mates distracted the enemy, and Ouka moved in and landed the killing blow. After the demonstration, she appeared at the stadium for the formation of Team 13, an elite fighting force comprised of Valkyries and Pandora's. She asks to "examine" Kazuya properly, which hints she might have encountered him before. Her fellow Valkyrie, Christine Evora, chastises her for being so intimate before they'd even become friends. Later, when Ouka announces she's Kazuya's fiancée, Franka finds the concept marrying one's cousin rather peculiar. She watches the intense verbal exchange between Kazuya and Ouka, and notes how miffed her leader gets when someone discerned her true motives. Later, she explains the details of stigma bodies to Christine and Tiziana, who are shocked by what they'd heard. Franka claims Kazuya is the critical element they need to surpass the Pandora's. She's next seen after the thirty-lap race, quite exhausted after the gruelling exercise. After Su-Na says she's not comfortable dealing with large-breasted girls, Franka felt very self-conscious. 12th Nova Clash At the beginning of the Platoon 13-West Genetics joint exercise, Franka is present with the other Valkyries and Pandora. When they begin their combat with the dummy Nova, Franka already has her Plasma Weapon deployed and she blocks a particle beam. When the dummy Nova starts resonating with the Pandora, Franka believes it is a systems malfunction, but comes to understand the situation is much worse. With the Valkyries unaffected by the dummy Nova's activities, they begin to destroy the dummy Nova with Franka and Tiziana firing a joint particle beam. When another Nova appears, however, the Valkyries formally activate their Plasma Texture. Busters Arc She is later seen being checked with the rest of the Valkyries shocked at the revelation that Lucy is a Legendary Pandora. She later agrees to Ouka's plan of going to the Chevalier's party, actually Gengo's party, to find information. However, the girls are unable to attend the party as they are called away to test the Plasma Form enhancements, which will give the Valkyries the strength to combat the Humanoid Forms in the future. When Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy regress into N3 Nova, the upgraded Valkyries are ordered to eliminate them, but they are battling at the lowest possible synchrony rate. While Chrstine and Ouka are sent to battle Windy May and Teslad, Franka and Tiziana are teamed to eliminate Cassandra. 13th Nova Clash Abilities Franka's Plasma Weapon is named Anti-Nova, similar to Chiffon and Roxanne's Volt Weapon. However, instead of gauntlets, her weapon has two arm paddles used to control the two shields beside her. One shield is strong enough to block one particle cannon. Also, unlike Chiffon and Roxanne, Franka's version has cybernetic boots to levitate, and the overall look is very robotic and similar to Gundam models. They also have the Vital Signal Type rings. Like the other Valkyries, she is also able to activate the Valkyrie Scud, which produces wing-like extensions allowing them to levitate by gravity manipulation. Franka may also be able to use their unique Tachyon Accel, though this is yet to be shown. During the 12th Nova Clash, she displayed the ability to somehow link her Plasma Weapon to Tiziana Ferrari's weapon and combined, they launched a powerful Nova particle beam. When in close proximity to a Faylan Generator, Franka's abilities are increased by a factor of five. Relationships Trivia *Franka Porsche's name and nationality originate from the German car manufacturer Porsche. *One of Franka's weaknesses is her apparent lack of stamina, as evidenced by her comments after the thirty-lap race she undertook along with her fellow Team 13 members. Which is rather peculiar as all Valkyries, Limiters and Pandora need to be optimally fit in order to combat the Nova. Category: Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Platoon 13